Fast, Furious, and F-ing Families
by the DEVIL may care but I don't
Summary: OKAY, this is a sequel/rewrite of my original fic so that I can expand it to include F8. What if the Torettos had another sister? What if she was in a relationship with someone that they ABSOLUTELY did not expect? Rating for language and I own nothing as usual.
1. PREFACE AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay, the original plan was to use this spot as a bulleted list of the differences in this universe, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out a good way to make the original fic line up with this new one that I had already had some written for. Instead, what is going to happen is that the first two chapters are the same as the old one since they're gonna be the setup; things will change after that. From the third chapter on it'll be basically a new story with some bits pulled from the old one that still work towards this story. Pretty much just ignore the old timeline for this AU and regard this one as a new AU. Does that make sense? I sure hope so. Chapters for this one will start going up either later tonight or tomorrow. I've got a _decent_ amount written so far, and just a heads up this ain't gonna be long.


	2. Chapter 1

Something neither Dom nor Mia ever talked about around Brian was the fact that they had another sibling, a sister. The old team, Letty, Vince, Leon, and Jessie, knew, but after everything that had happened with Brian being a cop they were worried about telling him. Shade Toretto had run off with a guy she'd fallen hard for the moment he'd rolled into their garage needing to change a spark plug in his Maserati. This guy was the reason they hadn't told Brian.

His name was Deckard Shaw, and he was one of the most wanted men in the world. As an ex-black ops agent, Shaw was a force to be reckoned with. Especially since his own people decided he'd outgrown his use and tried to have him killed.

Shade had joined him on his less-than-legal adventures, and the two had been together ever since. That was a year before Brian had rolled into the shop asking for a "tuna sandwich, no crust."

She kept in touch fairly regularly, especially after they had to flee the country. Shade was always the one to call them, never the other way around. As much as the United States government wanted to arrest the Torettos and their team, Shade's wanted status easily outshined theirs. Her association with Shaw had landed her on the top of the world's most wanted list right next to him.

Through their conversations via burner phones and payphones, both Dom and Mia had tried to convince their little sister to leave Shaw, that he was too dangerous for even her to be around. Shade had none of that. She proved that they were absolutely devoted to one another by remaining by his side; he returned the favor by risking his life to save hers when she'd been pinned down by the police and unable to make a getaway. Her siblings let go of the topic after hearing that. After all, it was the Toretto way to protect your family with everything, and Shaw had done just that.

Brian wasn't oblivious to the fact that every other week, Mia would disappear for a few hours. He knew that she was doing something private, and trusted her not to put her family in danger with whatever it was. That didn't stop the curiosity from nagging him, though. He'd once walked into the bedroom when he thought she'd been out and heard the tail-end of a conversation with someone. It had sounded like Mia was begging whoever it was to come home. That instance was harder to let go of, but he managed it nonetheless.

Shade, on the other hand, was quite happy with her life with Shaw. Since joining him, she'd change her last name to separate herself from her family to keep even more heat from the police from crashing down on them. She'd taken the name Shade Torrence. It was similar enough that she didn't feel too cut off from her family, but different enough to keep people from realizing who she really was.

To be honest, Shade wasn't exactly sure if Deckard even remembered that she was actually related to the infamous street racing family that had had to flee Brazil after stirring up a hornets' nest with the cops there. That kind of thing simply didn't matter to him. Those criminals didn't interfere with their business, so they didn't bother to investigate them further.

Deckard's brother, Owen, was an interesting character, though. His driving skills were on par with Shade's, and that was a rare thing. The only other person that could consistently match her for skill was Dominic. Needless to say, she feared what would happen if her brother were to meet Deckard's. The pissing contest that would ensue was sure to be deadly.

The man never set quite right with Shade. He seemed too reckless when compared to his brother, too eager to kill when it truly wasn't necessary. Owen was in charge of his own ring of crime that she and Deckard had no part in, but her Shaw still kept in touch with him much like she did with her own family. It was actually kind of cute the way Deckard always got protective of Owen when he did something particularly stupid.

A fine example of which being when he decided to steal the components to make a weapon that could wipe out a city's power for 24 hours.

She and Deckard both had tried to persuade him out of it by saying it was too big of a job for his little crew. It hadn't worked. He'd argued with them with the counter of saying they'd never met his crew. Imagine Shade's surprise when she learned months later that a member of his crew had been none other than Letty Ortiz, complete with total amnesia.

They were together when they learned of Owen's fate from the heist.

Shade grinned at her long-time lover as they _clinked_ their champagne glasses together in celebration of their 10-year anniversary of being together. They'd never gotten formally married, but anyone that knew them knew that they might as well be.

"To ten years with the most beautiful street racer the world has ever seen," that familiar, British-accented voice announced as he smiled back at her.

"And to ten years with the smartest criminal I've ever had the honor of hearing about," she countered.

Earlier that day, he'd given her one of the seven Lykan Hypersports in the world, bought fair and square with a portion of the money he'd earned from a recent job. Shade had automatically gone to inspect its cherry red exterior while fangirling over the car with Deckard grinning as he watched. Similarly, Shade had gifted him with a white Audi A8 that he'd been putting off getting for himself.

"I love you, Shade," he stated quietly, bringing her back to the present and away from the expensive cars that were sitting in their personal garage.

They were currently having a private dinner in their house—for now, seeing as how they were always on the run—that he'd surprised her with upon returning from picking up the cars.

Their most recent job had left them tired after straining to complete it before their anniversary, but they'd done it. It hadn't been a particularly clean one, though. Several people had died in the resulting explosions and whatnot. Not that they particularly cared.

"And I love you, Deck," she replied honestly. Shade rubbed familiar circles on the back of his hand as she held it resting on the table.

It was obvious that they were going to lean across the table to share a kiss when their front door suddenly banged open. Automatically, both criminals pulled guns from under the table to point at the intruder though their other hands remained touching. Shade's gun fell only moments later when she recognized one of their crew standing in the doorway.

Deckard obviously didn't share her relaxation since his gun remained pointing firmly at the man's head. "What part of 'we are not to be disturbed even if the world is ending' did you not understand?" he growled.

"Deck," Shade warned. "I doubt he would be here if it wasn't something vital. Am I correct, Mr. Trask?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," he stuttered. "Sir, i-it's your brother . . ."

"Owen? What about him? Last I heard he was pulling that stupid job in Spain." The confusion was clear in his voice.

"Hobbs got to him; he's under police watch in the hospital. From what I could get, he's in bad shape."

" _What?_ " Shade gasped.

"Where is he?" Deckard demanded coldly.


	3. Chapter 2

It took nothing short of a small war to get to the younger Shaw, and what they found served to piss the elder off infinitely more than he already was. Owen was laid up in a bed unconscious with scarring—it'd taken a couple weeks to actually _find_ him—from burns covering his neck. Shade wasn't sure she wanted to know what was still hidden by those bandages. The cowering nurses informed them that it was unlikely he would ever wake. Even if he did, he would be paralyzed from the waist down.

"Rest, little brother, while I settle your one last score," Deckard promised before walking to the door where Shade was waiting. "We're going to find the bastards that did this," he vowed to her.

"I know, Deck. We'll make this right," Shade replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Then let's go."

Their exit was fittingly dramatic with him giving a guy a grenade and Shade kicking him back into a chair so that he fell backwards behind a desk before it exploded. They casually left the building to climb into a Maserati he'd had stashed away somewhere. Shade gently rested her hand on his while he shifted gears.

"I still love you, Deck," Shade muttered. She was unsure if she actually wanted him to hear that at the present moment.

He glanced over to her and sighed. His hand turned over to hold hers. "I know, and I love you. Always have."

She only nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here marks the beginning of the new stuff. True to the last version, the chapters may be super short based on where I feel the break fits most naturally. As usual, I hope you enjoy the nonsense that came to my mind despite the fact that it's not an example of my best writing, but I had fun writing it so what the hell. Let me know whatcha think, and feel free to shoot ideas my way. Who knows? Maybe I'll be struck with inspiration.

The next morning, the pair found themselves pouring over documents to plan the incursion to the DSS headquarters. Shade was pinning down the weak points in the building security when she noticed that her lover had abruptly stopped what he was doing in favor of gazing at her. It was the concern scrawled across his features that prompted her to ask, "What is it, Deck?"

"You know you mean the world to me, right?" he responded with a question of his own.

"What?" was the only word she could force out. That question was almost always followed by something she _absolutely_ didn't want to hear.

"I don't want you anywhere near this operation."

"You're not doing this on your own," she was immediately arguing. "It's too dangerous. There are too many variables."

"I handled worse back in the day, love," he sighed. "Us arguing about it isn't going to change my mind."

"It's suicide to waltz in there alone!"

"Which is exactly why I don't want you involved! Jesus, Shade, do you have any idea what losing you would do to me? You way what these people did to my brother! I can't risk something like that happening to you too!"

That served to get her a bit riled up. "Deckard, that's exactly why you're not doing this alone! Owen had an entire _team_ and look at what happened. I gave up _everything_ I knew to be with you! What the _hell_ makes you think I'm just going to let you run off to die alone on some fucking revenge mission? We _swore-"_ She was silenced by his lips on hers, but by that point she was so inflamed that she just roughly shoved him away. "I _know_ you didn't think that would actually work," she spat.

"Not really, but it was worth a shot," he shrugged. "Listen, Shade, when have I ever asked you to sit something out?" At her silence, he prompted, " _When_ , Shade?"

With a huff and an eye roll she admitted, "Never."

"Just this once, Shade." Brown eyes stared pleadingly into blue ones. "Stay on the sidelines."

Seeing that her lover had firmly made up his mind and that there was no way he was going to back down short of an act of a god she didn't necessarily believe in, Shade relented. "You get two weeks; then I'm coming after you."

Little did she know that he'd actually expected her to give him a shorter deadline. The fourteen days actually gave him time to come up with some contingency plans. "Deal."


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Last chapter for today. After this, it'll probably be one per day until it's finished if I can keep up with the writing.

It ended up only being one week before she saw Deckard's face plastered all over the police databases she'd been monitoring. The reports, much to her outrage, were all saying that he'd been captured in Los Angeles and was currently in custody in the States. Ten minutes of frantic hacking later, Shade read the absolute worst news she could have read. One report had the specifics of his capture, and lo and behold it was Dominic Toretto and co. that helped apprehend the man after he laid siege on their family. It was mentioned once later in the report that it was also the Torettos that were responsible for the capture of a critically injured Owen Shaw.

Meaning that they were the ones Deckard had gone after. He probably hadn't even realized that they were her siblings since she only kept in touch over the phone due to the way she and Deckard flirted with the wrong side of the law. Well, more like Shade fucked it through the wall, but they didn't know that.

And he'd been caught and arrested.

Leaving her to scramble to figure out what to do.

 _Wonderful_.


	6. Chapter 5

***cue beginning of the movie up until the prison scene***

As soon as he got the prison doors shorted out, Deckard bolted for freedom. This was his best (and only) chance to escape back to the relative safety of Shade's side. He could only pray that she wouldn't kill him for getting himself arrested after convincing her to stay behind. All that was standing in his way was one puffed up DSS agent, a few hundred angry thugs, and some pretty poorly-trained guards.

His escape worked out beautifully right up until the point that he and Hobbs ended up outside staring down the barrels of a dozen rifles that he was willing to bet weren't loaded with rubber bullets.

"That took longer than I expected," an unfortunately familiar voice said, drawing Deckard's attention to the asshole that was wearing sunglasses and a suit.

Only the looming threat of the guards prevented him from killing the man he recognized him. This man whose very appearance just _screamed_ of pretentiousness was the man that had shot Shade a few years prior during a raid that'd almost gotten them both killed. Instead of following his instantaneous desire to strangle the man with his bare hands, Deckard allowed himself to be led away with Hobbs.

After the man dubbed "Nobody" sent Hobbs to get changed so he could "handle" Deckard on his own, he handed Shaw a hanger with what looked like a suit he would have chosen for himself. "I thought we could use a chance to talk," Nobody explained to the criminal.

"What's there to explain?" Deckard scoffed as he changed clothes. Surprisingly it all fit rather well. "You shot someone I care about."

"You mean your little girlfriend? Yes, we know about her; she caused quite a fuss for us right after we caught you. Quieted up pretty quick, though."

Deckard didn't bother to stop the smirk that formed on his face upon hearing that. Of course Shade would have been keeping an ear open for his progress. He almost couldn't believe that he hadn't expected her to try and get him out on her own. That smirk quickly fell though upon the realization that there was no way she would have given up willingly. One of the many things he loved about her was how stubborn she was, after all. "Mate, you best not be threatening her after all you've done to her," he snarled.

"Relax, Shaw. She disappeared from our radar two months ago."

Because _that_ was going to calm him down.

"What _you_ should be worried about, however, is her family."

Deckard's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He didn't even have to say anything before Nobody barked a laugh. "Oh. You don't know." Wrinkled eyes narrowed. "Or rather you don't remember. Your Shade is Dominic Toretto's baby sister."

Deckard's eyes widened. "Bloody hell." Things started to fall into place in all of the most unfortunate ways. "Take me to where you've got them meeting."

If anyone had been in contact with Shade, Toretto's _wife_ would know.

"Hold on a minute, tiger. There are some things you need to know about the situation first."

"Why the hell did you just bring in this tea-and-crumpets asshole, Nobody?" Hobbs demanded as soon as deckard entered the room.

If he had any less control, Deckard would have greeted that tone with his fist. Instead he just snapped, "I want Cipher's head just as much as you, princess. She offered me that job, but I turned it down." Both he and Shade had seen the trillion ways it could have gone sideways on them and subsequently turned it down. "So she went to my little brother. Corrupted him. If your man is working for her, she has something on him. Don't be fucking stupid. A man like Dominic Toretto doesn't just randomly attack his family." A trait that he shared with his sister, Deckard figured.

"He's right," Letty agreed. "Dom _wouldn't_ do that."

Luke nodded reluctantly, clearly not wanting to agree with Deckard on anything. "Okay let's run through the list, then. Brian, Mia, and the kids?"

"I talked to them this morning before Brainless dragged us here," Tej said with glance at the rooky agent. "They're safe down in the DR."

"Elena," Ramsey suggested.

"Out in LA with Hector and the guys," Hobbs replied. "She's helping clean up some of that hotbed of activity with the Trans. Got her report right before this shit went down. Cipher has had whatever dirt on Toretto longer than that."

Deckard's jaw clenched anxiously at what he was about to ask. "What about Shade?"

Everyone in the room froze upon hearing that name out of his mouth.

"How do you know about her?" Letty demanded.

Ramsey, Tej, and Roman all looked at each other exceedingly confused. Tej was the one that spoke up first to voice their cluelessness, "Okay, y'all, what's with that reaction? Are we talking about the Boogeyman or something?"

"Shade Toretto is Dominic Toretto's baby sister," Nobody smirked.

"He has another sister?" Ramsey questioned. She could see in Shaw's reaction that there was something bothering him regarding the current potential missing person despite the fact that _he_ was the one that suggested her. _How did he even know about her if Tej didn't?_

"Yeah," Letty's eyes were narrowed and trained on Deckard's. "She took off not long for Brian came around. Last I heard she was keeping in touch with Mia every week but . . ." The woman seemed to realize something. "Mia said the calls stopped a couple months ago."

"Shit," Tej swore.

"Your boss's own _sister_ goes missing and none of you notice," Deckard scoffed. "Pathetic."

"How the hell did you even know she existed if she's been gone so long?" The question surprisingly came from Rome, and it effectively silenced the Brit's mocking.

"The reason Deckard, here, knows about the most elusive member of your little family is because he's the reason she disappeared ten years ago." The older agent let out a chuckle. "It seems he can be quite charming if the occasion calls for it."

Shaw gritted his teeth.

"Is that true?" Letty-of course it was Letty, no one else in the room knew the missing woman-snarled, hand twitching like she wanted nothing more than to shoot him.

"I didn't kidnap her like this bastard is implying," he bit out. To him, this was none of their goddamn business, and he was a private person by nature, his history only reinforced that. "We met back in LA about ten years ago.

He could recall it perfectly.

 _Shade slid out from under the car she'd been working on when she heard an unfamiliar engine pull up to the garage._ Must be a customer _, she thought as she went to the front desk to assist them._

 _The man that stepped into the office surprised her. He had a shaved head much like her brother, but was dressed in a suit without a tie. Brown eyes sparkled with curiosity upon seeing her. She got that a lot; to people that didn't know her she looked out-of-place near a car. Though the guy was dressed nicely and she could see the Maserati through the door behind him, this man was definitely not just another rich businessman with a nice car. The way he carried himself said that he was drained, she could see a few scars on his hands and neck, and the muscles that filled out that suit_ definitely _weren't just from a gym._

 _"Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly._

 _The British-accented voice that replied surprised her. "I've got a bad spark plug, and my garage is on the other side of the planet. I heard this was the best place in town."_

 _"That it is. Go ahead and pull into the shop."_

 _"Don't garages normally make people wait in the office?" he asked, amused._

 _"Only when the person doesn't know jack about cars. You obviously do, so you get to keep me company while I fix it," Shade smiled._

 _"What's your name, Toretto?" he inquired, using the last name on her work shirt._

 _"Shade. Yours?"_

 _"Deckard Shaw."_

 _"Nice to meet you. Let's get that car fixed, shall we?"_

 _A few minutes later, the black car as parked with its hood up in the garage. Shaw was actually helping her by handing her the needed tools. He'd lost the dark jacket and button-up shirt to prevent them from getting grease on them. Now, he was dressed in black slacks and a black undershirt that Shade noticed he filled out quite nicely._

 _She could feel his eyes checking her out while she worked even as she did the same with passing glances. If she let their fingers brush together a little longer than was strictly necessary when Shaw handed over a wrench, that was her own business. The mechanic/ street racer was pleasantly greeted with his return of the favor by letting their sides press flush together when he held a part out of the way for her._

 _Their flirting-through-touching ended to quickly for her liking because the plug was now replaced._

 _"How much do I owe you?" he asked quietly._

 _It took a second for it to actually register to Shade just how close they were standing after they'd straightened from bending over the engine. When she did, she looked up into his eyes. "How about you take me to dinner and we call it square?" she propositioned in a sudden flare of boldness._

 _Thankfully, he smirked at that. "My thoughts exactly. What time do you get off here?"_

 _"Six."_

 _He glanced down at his ridiculously nice, gold watch. "That's only an hour from now. How about I keep you company until then?"_

 _"I'd like that."_

 _"So, what were you working on before I showed up?"_

 _"My Charger over there. I've got some bastards wanting to race me saying that their imports can beat it. They're going to get an ugly surprise tonight."_

 _Shade assumed that, since Shaw had heard of their garage, he knew of its usual clientele. They were considered the best shop around to fellow street racers. To everyone else, they were just a small, family-owned garage that managed to stay in business._

 _"That sounds like something I'd like to see. You mind if I tag along to see you kick their arses?"_

 _"It would be my pleasure."_

 _Unsurprisingly, Shade ended up following Deckard back to his hotel room after winning the race by a solid car-length. The endorphins from winning the race were flooding her senses, and Deckard was amazed that he'd managed to stumble across such an amazing girl. Thankfully, though, her family hadn't been there to heckle the man for being on a date with the littlest sister. They'd been busy pulling a job on a delivery truck at the time._

"I _asked_ her to come with me, and she did of her own free will. She was free to leave whenever she wanted. Fuck, I even told her I'd pay her way if she wanted to go home. And she never did." Anger started shining in his brown eyes. "Yet amazingly, it wasn't until after I'm out of the picture that something happened to her."

The group had the decency to look a _bit_ guilty.

"Okay enough of the blame game," Little nobody spoke up. "How do we find Dom?"


	7. Chapter 6

***resume movie to a point before New York on the plane***

On the no-longer-very-secret plane, Dom headed into the bowels of it to talk to his sister. Fortunately for them, cipher didn't seem to care if they were alone since there was no way for them to get through the door or glass and Dom had thus far been on his best behavior.

"How did she get you, Shade? _We_ haven't even been able to find you in ten years. For that matter where have you been?"

Tears would have welled up in her eyes before all of this nonsense happened. Ever since she'd gone through everything, however, all she did was stare at him blankly. "I'd met a guy, remember?" she reminded him tauntingly. "Went to travel the world and get into all sorts of trouble with him. I'm still with him, by the way. I'm sure Mia's told you but still."

"That doesn't explain how she caught you," Dom sighed.

"I-Dom, you don't remember who the guy I left with is do you?" At the shake of his head, she whispered, "Deckard Shaw."

If it were a movie, the background music would have gone silent. Dom's heart sank at that revelation. "Please tell me you're kidding, Shade," he pleaded. "Please tell me you aren't with that murderer."

"You put his brother in a coma by kicking him out of a plane, Dom!" Shade shouted. "For all you knew _you_ killed _him!_ We were _happy_ before all this bullshit!"

"He's a mercenary, Shade!" Dom yelled right back.

"You have no _goddamn_ room to talk, Dominic! Who got Vince killed? _Leon?_ " She was practically screaming. "Do you even _remember_ Leon?"

Horror formed on the bald man's face as he was reminded of the other man. Admittedly, he hadn't thought about Leon since that initial escape to Mexico.

Shade scoffed. "That's what I thought. Why would you remember _my_ best friend when shit is going on in your life? I trusted you to keep him _safe_ not just _forget_ about him!" Her fists clenched at her sides. "I love him, Dom."

"You used to love us, too."

Rage flooded her blue eyes. "No. You don't get to do that. You don't _get_ to say that I don't love you after all I've done for you. Don't forget who it was that paid off the fucking Brazilian police so that you didn't have to worry about it, who wired you money between jobs so that it wasn't an issue, who _told you where Vince was so you he could hook you up with a job_."

"You're right," he sighed. "I'm sorry. You have to understand what I'm dealing with right now."

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have stayed in touch," Shade stated. "And I know _exactly_ what you're dealing with. Don't make me choose between my family and the man I love."

Dom just sighed again. Clearly there was a lot in this situation that he hadn't known about upon getting involved in the fight against the Shaws. Unfortunately, he didn't have a chance to respond due to Cipher calling him back to the CIC. A final sigh left him. "You know I'd never do that."

It hurt his heart when he heard her ask, "Do I?" to his receding back.


	8. Chapter 7

***resume movie***

After being "shot" by Dom, Deckard woke up in the back of an ambulance with his mother glaring at him. "Ah, hell," was his instant response.

Of course he immediately had the back of his hand slapped for that one.

"What's this all about, Decks? That Dominic said something about blackmail, and that you were going to have to rescue someone." That tone coming from his mother meant that nothing less than the absolute truth would be enough to save himself from whatever lecture was cooking up in her mind right then.

He sighed. "It's my girlfriend, Mum. His sister. Cipher has her and is holding her safety over Dom's head."

"You have a girlfriend? Since when?!"

A wince. "Ten years?"

"You've had a girlfriend for the last _ten years_ and never saw fit to tell me that she even _existed_?"

That prompted the hesitant reply of "We've been busy?"

"Too busy to-" She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well no matter. You need to get onto that plane to save her, and you won't be doing it alone."

"Alright, I have people-"

"You're not just going to take one of your thugs. You'll be taking your brother. Toretto knows where he's being held."

Fire entered Deckard's brown eyes. "I'm not taking that little screw-up with me to-"

"So not only did my son not tell me about my daughter-in-law, but now he's also treating his brother like garbage!" she sobbed. Her face immediately crumpled into that of a woman that was watching her entire world fall around her.

"Son of a-Alright! I'll take Owen! Just stop crying, Ma."

She looked up without any sign of tears on her face. There was only a smug smirk.

"Every time," he muttered.

"You're too soft-hearted, Decks. And you'll be bringing her by for dinner after this is over."

"I'll ask to Shade about it."

"You'll do more than ask."

"I'll talk to her," he replied with a chuckle and a kiss to his mother's cheek.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay guys sorry this is like four days late, but a lot of shit has gone down in my neck of the woods over that time and I just haven't had a chance to add. Also I'm probably gonna slow down to once a week with maybe other chapters added sporadically since I don't have much left prewritten. I'm still posting two chapters today like I said I would but after that the story will almost be over, and it'll slow down. Thanks, and let me know whatcha think.


	9. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Shade found herself being manhandled around her tiny living space until she was in full view of the plexiglass with Dom on the other side. Unlike the last time the two were in this position, they weren't having a quasi-civil conversation. There was a man holding Shade in place along with Cipher and her number one henchman behind Dom. The grunt that had Shade grabbed her hair and forced her to her knees when she tried to fight the manipulation. A grunt escaped her when her bare knees met the diamond-stamped steel floor.

"I did what you wanted!" Dom shouted.

"No, you were going to let your wife escape with that case. Now you need to be punished," Cipher said coldly.

"She isn't part of this," Dom insisted, fear for his baby sister etched into his features.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill her. She's far too valuable for that," Cipher chuckled. "That'd only cost me your loyalty. No, I'm just going to make her suffer for your stupidity. Break her arm."

Dominic flinched at the scream and accompanying loud crack as the grunt did as ordered.

"You _will_ do what I say," Cipher reaffirmed. "Kneecap."

Another scream accompanied the rearranging and hammer that were required for that one.

"But to drive my point home, I think I'll tell you a secret that your precious little sister has been hiding from you even after that little heart-to-heart screaming match you two had. Yes I was watching; don't give me that surprised look." The blonde pulled out an old dog tag chain out of her pocket, and Shade immediately started thrashing as soon as she realized what it was.

What was on the chain made Dom blink in confusion. Hanging there were a pair of tas that he correctly assumed to be Shaw's along with two rings. The rings looked like an extremely expensive engagement and wedding set that were completely black from stone to metal. He turned bemused eyes to look at his sister. "Shade?"

By now she was panting from the pain of her broken bones and the general fear of Dom's reaction. Guilt pooled in her blue eyes. "The tags are Deckard's," she explained weakly.

"Now, now," Cipher chided. A nod had the grunt kicking the kneeling woman in her already-broken knee. "You know that's not the real question."

Shade glared at the blonde as she replied through gritted teeth, "The rings are mine. Deck and I have been married for three years. He keeps his ring on a chain too."

As she feared, a film of disappointment and disbelief formed over her brother's face.

"That's what I thought," Cipher smiled like the snake that she was. "Come along, Dominic. We have work to do."


End file.
